Eres y siempre seras mi unico amor por siempre
by Angel-Saku
Summary: Ryoma regresa después de 2años y medio y se da cuenta que siente algo muy especial por Sakuno pero Tezuka esta enamorado de Sakuno ¿que pasara?¿Ryoma peliara por el amor de sakuno?o sakuno sequedara con tenzuca. Descubranlo en esta divertida historia SxR
1. Alegrias, Tristezas y Pensamientos

_**Eres y Siempre Serás, Mi Único Amor Por Siempre**_

_**Capitulo #1: Alegrías, Tristezas y Pensamientos**_

Este el primer Fic que publico espero que les guste, se trata de que Ryoma regresa después de 2años y medio y se da cuenta que siente algo muy especial por Sakuno al principio no lo acepta pero después si, aquí Tezuka esta enamorado de Sakuno pero después ve que lo único que siente hacia ella es una gran amistad y ganas de protegerla, pero bueno ustedes mismo veran como va abansando esta loka pero linda historia espero les guste tanto como ami. Es un RyoxSaku. Todo derecho de mi amiga** OTOSOMI TENSHI**

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoo**

Era un día normal como todos los días pero hoy le esperaba algo a Sakuma.  
Sakuma era una adolescente hermosa con 14 años, ojos carmesí, cabello largo; ya no utiliza las trenzas, tenía a casi todos los chicos de Seigaku atrás de ella; pero como es demasiado distraída no se daba cuenta y también era porque todavía estaba enamorada de un persona que se fue hace ya casi 2años y medio. Mejoro en el tenis y ahora es la capitana del equipo femenino.

**Tomoka: **¡¡¡ Hola!!! Saku** (gritando). **  
**Sakuno: **¡Hola! Tomo.  
**Tomoka: **Saku, sabias que Ryoma regresa mañana y va a estudiar con nosotras.  
**Sakuno: **¡¡¡Quuee!!! , no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo regresa O.o.  
**Tomoka: **Si, Saku pero no te vez muy alegre que digamos.  
**Sakuno: **Es que después de tanto tiempo no se si me siento preparada para verlo. Pero eso a el no le debe importar mucho, como yo nunca le importe.  
**Tomoka: **Saku, pero no digas eso tu no sabes que piensa el se que es frío y es de pocas palabras. Pero tu tampoco eres la misma de hace 2años y estas muy cambiada tienes a todos los chicos de Seigaku atrás de ti menos a Horio, Kachiro y Katsumi.  
**Sakuno: **Si, pero tu sabes que a mi no me gusta nadie de aquí y sabes que Horio solo tiene ojos es para ti y Kachiro y Katsumi son mis amigos**.**  
**Tomoka: **Bueno, eso debe ser mentir que yo le gusto O////O** (toda roja).**  
**Sakuno: **Tomota no digas eso, si se te ve que estas loca por el y Horio esta loco por ti.  
**Tomoka: **No digas mentiras Saku, eso no debe ser verdad O///O.  
**Sakuno: **Lo que yo digo es verdad, bueno me voy. Chao Tomo y recuerda esta enamorado de ti.  
**Tomoka: **Chao, Saku y recuerda lo que te dije no eres lamisca O///O.

_Sakuno casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en que Ryoma regresaría y ella no estaba lista para verlo._

**Pensamiento de Sakuno:**

Bueno tal vez ni se acuerda de mi o no me reconocerá, tal vez tenga razón el nunca se fijo en mi o tal vez tenga razón Tomo, el seguro piensa que yo soy una distraiga y como Ryoma solo piensa en el tenis, no creo que tenga ojos para mi. No tal vez ni me reconozca porque estoy demasiado cambiada.

_Mientras tanto un adolescente se encontraba haciendo sus maletas en USA para viajar a Japón._

**Pensamiento de Ryoma:**

Será que ella me reconoceré; pero que digo nada mas escúchate Ryoma Echizen tu enamorado de una chica, si tu siempre la miraste como las demás. Pero, un momento ahora que recuerde tu cuando la consistes te agrado mucho aunque perdistes el partido porque llegastes tarde por su culpa, pero siempre te llamo la atención pero es muy distraída. O///O** (se sonrojo al pensar en ella).**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero le aya gustado este primer capitulo den muchos Reviews ps nos vemos hasta el otro capitulo que se los tarere el lunes o martes es que ando un poco ocupada ok. Todo derecho ami amix q la quiero un buen jejeje


	2. Reencuentro

_**Eres y Siempre Serás, Mi Único Amor Por Siempre**_

_Capitulo # 2: Reencuentro_

_**Nota de la autora: **_

Bueno aki les traído el nuevo capitulo jejeje gracias por leerlo jejeje eso si les adelanto que abra unas interrupciones mias jeje espero nose molesten jejeje aki el nuevo capitulo n.n

**Al día siguiente:**

Sakuno iba tarde como siempre hasta que llego a Seigaku y se encontró con Tomota.

**Sakuno: **¡Hola! Tomo **(con una cara)** -_-

**Tomota: **¡Hola! Saku **(gritándole)**. Pero porque esa cara.

**Sakuno**: Es que no dormí casi anoche pensando en el O///O **(sonrojándose).**

**Tomota: **Ya veo ¬¬ . Bueno tu abuela te anda buscando, pero como siempre llegas tarde u.u .

**Sakuno: **Te veo luego Tomo, voy a ver a mi abuela.

**OOoOoOoOoOOoO**

_En la oficina de la profesora Sumire tocan la puerta_** (tum, tum, tum)(**_A:¬¬ que feo sonido_**).**

Pase dice Sumire que estaba con Tezuka.

**Sakuno: **¡Hola! Abuela ya llegué, para que me querías.

**Sumire: **Sakuno eres tú quería pedirte un favor.

**Tezuka: **¡Hola! Sakuno O///O **(sonrojándose)**

**Sakuno: **¡Hola! Tezuka** (sin prestarle mucha atención)(**_A: pobre de Tezuka_**). **Dime Abuela que favor quieres que te haga.

**Sumire: **Sakuno podrías buscar a Ryoma en el aeropuerto es que yo no puedo estoy muy ocupada con Tezuka.

**Tezuka: **Pero no profesora yo puedo buscar a Echizen.**(**_A: si que es celoso ¬¬_**)**

**Sumire: **No, Tezuka te necesito aquí para que me ayudes.

**Tezuka: (pensando) **se va a encontrar con Echizen** (apunto de estallar de celos).**

**Sakuno**: Bueno, esta bien que mas me queda u.u** (**_A: si como si no quisiera_**)**

**Sumire: **Gracias Sakuma n.n.

_Se me olvidaba Ryoma es un joven tenista de 15 años, muy guapo, con buen fisco __**(**__A:claro practica tenis __**)**__, sus ojos son color ámbar; que intimidan a cualquier persona, es muy distraído y es considerado por hablar monosílabos, su cabello es peliverdaceo.__**(**__A: En pocas palabras chicas super guapo__**)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_En el aeropuerto:_

**Ryoma: **Será que la profesora Sumire no va a venir a buscarme estoy muy aburrido, mejor me voy yo solo para Seigaku.**(**A: si supiera quien lo va a recojer**)**

Sakuno llego al aeropuerto y se encontró con Ryoma. Cuando se vieron Ryoma no reconocía a Sakuno, pero ella si sabia quien era el **(A: **aunque Sakuno calgaba el uniforme el pensaba que era otra persona, claro como estaba tan cambiada ni se le paso por la mente que era Sakuno, era de esperarse **).**

**Ryoma: **Dime, tu ¿Quién eres?. Porque eres de Seigaku; pero yo no te conozco.

**Sakuno: (caída al estilo anime). **Era de suponerse, bueno yo soy Sakuno Ryusaki no creo que te acuerdes de mi, yo soy la nieta de la profesora Sumire .

**Ryoma: **¡¡¡Quuee!!!** (Caída estilo anime) **¡No!, no puede ser tus eres Ryusaki la que siempre iba a todos mis torneos. **(A: **yo pensaba que no se iba a acordar con lo distraido que es**)(**Bueno vasta de interrupciones sigamos no jeje XD**)**

**Sakuno: **¡Si!, esa soy yo **.**

**Ryoma: **Enserio eres Ryusaki, no lo puedo creer, estas tan cambiada y hermosa **(eso lo dije en su mente y se sonrojo O///O, pero Sakuno no se dio cuenta por que se lo tapo con la gorra ^-^)  
**

**Sakuno: **Bueno, si eso es verdad n.n. Todos en Seigaku te hemos extrañado, hasta yo** (sonrojada O///O).**

**Ryoma: **Todos me extrañan y tu también que amable de tu parte** (sonrojándose O///O).**

**Sakuno: **¡No!, no es nada solo digo la verdad O///O. Pero estas muy cambiado suerte que te puede reconocer.

**Ryoma: **Pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo porque n te reconozco, estas demasiado cambiada.

**Sakuno: **Bueno, si era de esperarse; y cambie en todo los sentidos y hasta mejore mucho en el tenis y ahora soy la capitana del equipo femenino y todo esto ocurrió después que t te fuiste a USA.

**Ryoma: **¡Que bueno! Ryusaki, que eres la capitana del equipo femenino, se ve que mejorastes mucho en el tenis. Algún día tú y yo vamos a jugar un partido a ver cuanto mejorastes.

**  
Sakuno: **Si, es que gracias a Tezuka que me ayudo en todo este tiempo es muy lindo.

**Ryoma: (pensando). **Con que Tezuka te ayudo me las va a pagar.

**Sakuno: **Bueno, mucho hablar pero vamos a Seigaku que hay una sorpresa para ti** (con una sonrisa n.n).**

**Ryoma: **Si, es verdad se me avía olvidado, y que sorpresa me tendían** (pensativo).**

**Sakuno: **Es una sorpresa n.n si te digo ya no seria sorpresa verdad?

**Ryoma: **Cierto, entonces vamos de una vez** (Tomando todo se dirigieron a la salida del aeuropuerto)**

**Sakuno: (pensando) **no a cambiado nada ecepto que esta mas guapo que antes **(se sonroja con eses pensamiento O///O)**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno es pero que le haya gustado mucho el fic jejeje gracias a Itasaki por su apoyo

Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n bueno se los deje este capitulo hasta aki por que nose me ocurrió nada mas para aumentar la historia que escribió mi amiga jejeje les promento que el otro capitulo sera un poco mas largo ok ya saben dejen sus comentarios.

El otro capitulo se los subire mañana o pasado ok.


	3. La Fiesta

_**Eres y Siempre Serás, Mi Único Amor Por Siempre**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo corregido gracias a algunos consejos que me dieron bueno como saben es la primera vez que me pongo a escribir así que no tengo mucha experiencia. Bueno si tengo algún error por favor dígame así lo pueda corregir la próxima vez ya saben la practica ase al maestro =D y pues Respecto ala forma de actuar de Tezuka dígame quien no le gustaría ver a Tezuka sonrojado o apenado por algo jejeje por eso lo puse a parte si no cambio las emociones no se ria divertido. _**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS TODO DERECHO RESERVADO A LOS CREADORES.**_

_Aclaración:_

"…" Son lo que dicen los personajes

**(**…**)** Interrupción por la autora claro no son siempre

**-**…**-** Son los pensamiento de los personajes

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Capitulo # 3:**__ La Fiesta _

En Seigaku:

**Eiji: "**cuando será que el pequeñín llegara**"** _dijo ya un poco desesperado de tanto esperar_

**Kawamura: "**la profesora Sumire dijo que Sakuno iba a buscar a Ryoma**".**

**Momo: **" ¡¡¡ Huuyy !!!, parece que nuestro pequeñín no pierde el tiempo**." **_Dijo__con picardía mientras se imaginaba la escena _

**Eiji: "**claro, con lo linda que es Sakuno**" **_dijo mientras se sonrojaba imaginándose a Sakuno_

**Kawamura: "**si, tienes razón es bella**" **_dijo un poco sonrojado_

**Eiji: "**yo le pedí una cita y me rechazo**" **_dijo mientras ponía triste recordando como fue rechazado_

**Kawamura: "**yo también hice lo mismo y me rechazo y ahora mas que el Ryoma regreso**" **_dijo con pocos ánimos_

**Eiji: "**tienes razón el pequeñín, si que tiene suerte**" **

**Momo: "**en eso si tienes razón ella es muy linda, pero nunca les va a parar porque ella siempre a estado enamorada de Ryoma y a mi no me gusta porque yo solo tengo ojos para mi Ann**" **_dijo con corazones en los ojos mientras que los otros suspiraron y les caían una gotita tipo anime._

**Sadaharu: "**tienes razón, pero hay un 85% de que a Sakuno le guste Echizen por todo lo que ha pasado desde que se conocieron y un 15% de que le guste otra persona por todo lo que paso después que el se fue**" **_dijo mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes que siempre cargaba._

**Eiji: "**tenia que ser Sadaharu**" **_dijo con cara de fastidio y sandaharu lo ve con cara de pocos amigos_

En eso llega Tezuka al lugar y interrum_pe _

**Tezuka: "**ya dejen de hablar de Echizen y Sakuno**" **_dijo un poco molesto por los comentarios que hacían_

**Momo: "**soy yo, como que por aquí huelo a celos**" **_dijo mientras miraba a Tezuka y sonreia_

Tezuka: "no sedeque estas hablando**" **_dijo haciéndose el desentendido pero en el fondo sabia que Momo tenia razón se moría de celos_

**Eiji: "**Momo tiene razón, vamos Tezuka todos sabemos que tu estas enamorado de Sakuno**" **_dijo mientras se ponía alado de Momo y sonreía junto con el_

**Tezuka: **_no aguanto mas y estallo de rabia y muy sonrojado_** "**Ya, vasta o van a dar 200 vueltas a las canchas**" **_dijo poniendo una cara siniestra que hizo que Momo y Eiji se asustaran y no solo ellos sino los demás presentes que escuchaban también_ **(**mas bien los chismosos XD**)**

**Momo/Eiji: "**cálmate Tezuka, esta bien ya no hablamos del tema**" **_dijeron un poco asustado y sorprendidos__  
_  
En eso llega Kaoru **(**Mamushi**),** después Syusuke, Tomoka, profesora Sumire, Horio, Kachiro, Syuichiroh, Katsumi…ect. Pero faltaba el invitado de honor y Sakuno. Todos estabanya desesperados esperando por ellos dos, eran los que faltaban y hasta que se dignaron de llegar_._** (**Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar no lo creen XD**).**

**Sakuno: "**ahora Ryoma cierra los ojos te los voy a tapar**" **_dijo mientras les tapaba los ojos con sus manos y se sonrojaba_

**Ryoma: "**esta bien**" **_dijo también un poco sonrojado por la cercanía de Sakuno._** - **Ryusaki, tiene las manos tan suaves como un algodón, pero que digo**- **_dijo mientras que pensaba otra cosa para sacar esas palabras de sus pensamientos_

**Sakuno: - **estoy bien nerviosa esto es un sueño para mi, a cambiado tanto**-. "**Bueno Ryoma vamos a entrar ok**" **_dijo mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba por el pensamiento que tuvo_

**Ryoma: "**esta bien**" **_dijo mientras avanzaban a lugar _

Ryoma y Sakuno entraron y todos gritaron sorpresa y a la misma vez Sakuno le destapo los ojos a Ryoma.

**Ryoma: "**gracias muchachos, de verdad gracias por esta sorpresa**" **_dijo muy contento por lo que veía_

El lugar estaba decorado con globos de muchas formas y colores en el centro estaba la pista de baile y a los lados estaba las mesas, en frente estaba una mesa con un enorme pastel en forma de cancha de tenis y arriba estaba una manta colgando que decía **BIENVENIDO RYOMA ****(**soy muy mala describiendo XD**)**

Todos los antiguos titulares del equipo de Seigaku entre otros, llegaron y se le lanzaron encima. **(**Pobrecito lo van a dejar como torta aplastada jejeje XD**)**

**Ryoma: "**pero, a quien se le ocurrió esta sorpresa**" **_dijo ya después de que todo se quitaran de encima_

**Eiji: "**a todos pequeñín. Pero, ya no eres tan pequeñín que digamos**." **_Dijo muy sonriente _

**Momo: "**si, es verdad ya tienes 15 años. Pero, dime no tienes novia o te gusta alguien, como Sakuno**" **_dijo mientras le pasaba una mano en cima del hombro de Ryoma y miraba a Sakuno_

Ryoma y Sakuno al escuchar esto se sonrojaron como un tomate.

**Ryoma: "**a mí no me gusta ella**" **_le dijo al oído a momo_

**Momo: "**ok, entonces ¿Por qué el sonrojo?**" **_dijo muy bajito para que lo escucharan_

**Ryoma: "**Made Made Dane**" **_dijo volteando su cara para que no vieran lo sonrojado que estaba_

**Tezuka: "**hola Echizen**" **_dijo muy cerio que da hasta miedo_**. "**Díganme porque se tardaron tanto**"**

**Sakuma: "**llegamos tarde porque…**" **pero fue interrumpida

**Ryoma: "**hola Tezuka y nos tardamos fue porque Ryusaki me pidió que la acompañara a cambiarse. ¿Por qué? Hay algún problema**" **_lo dijo en el mismo tono que Tezuka había preguntado__  
_

**Tezuka: "**no, ninguno**" **_dijo mas molesto por la respuesta de Ryoma_

**FASH BLACK****:**

**Sakuno: "**Ryoma podrías acompañarme a cambiarme**" **_dijo un poco sonrojada por la pena que sentía por decirle eso a Ryoma_

**Ryoma: "**si, claro no hay problema**" **_dijo calmado ya que estaba distraído_

Ryoma y Sakuno llegaron a la casa de ella, Ryoma espero en la sala mientras Sakuno fue a cambiarse.

Sakuno se cambio lo más rápido que pudo pero ya saben como nos tardamos nosotras en arreglarnos y Sakuno no fue la acepción y mas si era por Ryoma, se tardo como 1 hora y media. Pero la tardanza dieron sus frutos, Sakuno lucia muy bella. Ella se puso una falda de color azul y una blusa azul pero más clara, unos zarcillos de plata, una pulsera de plata y un collar, con unas sandalias blancas.

Sakuno bajo y Ryoma la miro y se quedo de piedra con lo que veía

**Ryoma: -** y yo que pensaba que ella había cambiado, ahora parece otra mujer que bella**- **_se sonrojo con ese pensamiento_**. "**Ryu…saki**" **_dijo con nerviosismo_

**Sakuno: "**que, me veo fea**" **se desilusionó un poco** –** y yo que me tarde para que le gustara**- **_dijo en sus pensamiento mientras daba un suspiro__  
_

**Ryoma: "**fea, tu que tonterías dices, si estas es bella**" **_dijo sin pensar y sonrojándose por lo antes dicho_

**Sakuno: "**gra… Gracias**" **_le contesto un poco nerviosa y sonrojada_** – **entonces si que valió la pena**- **dijo en sus pensamientos y sonreía

**Ryoma: "**es la verdad, pero vamonos ¿no?**"**

**Sakuno: "**claro vamos**"**

**FIN DEL FASH BLACK. . .**

**Tomoka: "**bueno, vasta de miradas feas esto es una fiesta y que comience**" **_dijo muy contenta_

**Todos: " **¡¡¡Siiii!!!** "**

**Tezuka: "**Sakuno, estas muy linda**" **_dijo sonrojandose_

**Sakuno: "**gracias, Tezuka**" **_contesto un poco sonrojada de la pena_

**Tezuka: "**de nada, Sakuno quieres bailar conmigo?**" **_dijo con nerviosismo por ser rechasado y sonrojado_

**Sakuno: "**si, claro vamos**" **

Ellos empezaron a bailar y Tomoka y Horio tambien bailaron, mientras que un chico muy celoso se encontraba con Momo observando como bailaban

**Momo: "**hay Ryoma, si que eres tonto deja de verla asi y mejor dile que baile contigo**" **_le pego en la cabeza, si nadien supiera que el chico que estaba con Momo era Ryoma pensarían que era un tren o una chimenea por que votaba humo por todos lados_

**Ryoma: "**por que me golpeas Momo, y como es eso que la veo, es que no me gusta que baile con Tezuka**"**

**Momo: "**hay vamos Ryoma, yo se que desde que conosistes a Ryusaki, siempre la protejistes y siempre te ha gustado aunque no lo aceptes**"**

**Ryoma: "**claro que ¡¡¡Nooo...!!!**" **_dijo muy sonrojado_

**Momo: "**pero, si no te gusta; porque te pusistes rojo como un tomate**" **_dijo mientras se hecho a reir_

**Ryoma: "**Mada Mada Dane**" **_dijo aun sonrojado_

**Momo: "**Ryoma mira, ya dejo de bailar con Tezuka, anda y baila con ella**" **_dijo a puntando donde estaba Tezuka y Sakuno_

**Ryoma: "**que mas me queda**" **_dijo con fastidio_

**Momo: "**anda baila con ella, que yo voy a bailar con Mi Quierida Ann**" **_dijo sonrojadísimo mientras vea a Ann_** "**Suerte con Sakuno**" **_dijo antes de alejarse de el._

**Ryoma: "**Mada Mada Dane**"**

Sakuno y Tezuka estaban hablando.

**Tezuka: "**Sakuno, estas muy linda hoy**" **_dijo un poco sonrojado de la pena claro que Sakuno no lo noto_

**Sakuno: "**gracias Tezuka, pero me quisistes decir que los otros dias estaba fea**" **_le dijo jugando pero Tezuka lo tomo de otra forma_

**Tezuka: "**n..no, discúlpame… yo no… quise decir eso**" **_dijo mucho mas apenado de lo que ya estaba_

**Sakuma: "**Tezuka lo se no te preocupes solo estaba jugando**" **_dijo riéndose un poco por la forma de actuar de Tezuka _**(**si que es mala Sakuno ¬¬**)**

**Eiji: "**si pero Tezuka tiene razon te vez linda**" **

**Kawamura: "**tienes razon que linda**"**

asi llego Syuichiroh, Sadaharu, Kachiro, Katsuo y hasta Horio.

**Sakuma: "**gracias chicos**" **_dijo muy apenada por las miradas de los chicos_

en eso llega Ryoma.

**Ryoma: "**Ryusaki , ¿Quieres…. B…bailar conmigo?**" **le dijo sonrojado y sonriendo **- **antes que estoy caníbales te coman**- **

**Sakuma: "**S..Si Ryoma, vamos**" **dijo sonrojada y mostrándole una sonrisa igual que Rioma** – **pense que jamas me invitarias**-**

Empezaron a bailar y colocaron una cancion suave. Todos se le quedaron viendo, mientras que decian; que pareja tan linda, que suerte tiene Ryoma** (**yo diria al reves¬¬**). **Pero hay alguien que los miraba con celos y de reojo, si era Tezuka.

**CONTINUARA…..**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Bueno pues asi concluyo la fiesta Tenzuka celoso y esos dos bien acaramelados jejeje es que bueno es asta aqui donde dio mi imaginación jejeje espero les haya gustado jejeje la proxima vez pedire ayuda a alguien para escribirya que caresco de imaginación a si que ¿Quién me ayuda? Es pero me diga alguien por que si me urgen alguien con mas imaginación que yo jejeje ¬¬ lo que pasa es que las matematicas me absorven todo mi cerebro jejeje bueno

Espero muchos comentarios n.n visiten mis paginas .com/luna36 comente aaa!! y les dejo mi otra pagina para que vean videos creados por mi http://tu.tv/usuario/animedetodo/videos/ nos vemos


End file.
